The overall goal of this proposal is to develop flexible brachytherapy patches to deliver focused radiation in a continuous hyperfractionated manner to the target lesion only and reduce the cost of the treatment significantly. Specifically, the application is designed for Kaposi's sarcoma lesions in AIDS patients. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE